The new Scaevola cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Scaevola varieties with denser plant habits, strong garden performance, in a range of flower colors. The cross resulting in this new variety was made in 2014.
The seed parent is the unpatented Scaevola ‘DSCAVPICHA’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety Scaevola ‘cv. 11-769’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in December 2014, at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DSCAVPIBLS’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed during 2014, at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.